1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pressure sensor, a manufacturing method of a pressure sensor, an altimeter, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as a pressure sensor, configurations described in JP-A-2015-184222 and International Publication No. WO2009/041463 are known. The pressure sensor of JP-A-2015-184222 and International Publication No. WO2009/041463 has a substrate having a diaphragm and a surrounding structure disposed on the substrate, and a pressure reference chamber is formed therebetween.
In the pressure sensor having such a configuration, there is a concern that “sticking”, in which a ceiling portion (lid portion) is bent and then the ceiling portion comes into contact with the diaphragm or the ceiling portion (lid portion) is attached to the diaphragm as it is and then the ceiling portion is not returned depending on a size (width and height) of the pressure reference chamber and a mechanical strength of the ceiling portion or the lid portion (portion facing diaphragm via the pressure reference chamber) of the pressure reference chamber, occurs. When such a phenomenon occurs, the diaphragm cannot normally deflect and detection accuracy of the pressure deteriorates.